


Okay Boomer

by ItsKatfri



Series: Random One-Shots [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Knives, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/pseuds/ItsKatfri
Summary: inspired by two prompts on tumblr





	Okay Boomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiggy_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/gifts).

> inspired by two prompts on tumblr

The room was dark, and damp. The atmosphere clung to their skin like a leech, sucking out their life force at a rate in which they wouldn't notice until it was far too late. The air in it was musty, filled with the remains of the others who had once occupied the area. If Sorian hadn't known any better, he would have said the room was a part of an interrogation centre.

"This day has been one disappointment after another," Robin complained. Sorian raised an eyebrow, a bemused expression quickly appearing on his face.

"We're sitting in a jail cell. I think 'disappointment' is a  _ bit _ of an understatement."

"Okay,  _ boomer _ . No need for your pessimism," he pouted childishly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the dirty and cracked brick wall.

"You gave a 10-year-old a  _ knife _ , Robin."

"He felt unsafe," Robin shrugged. Sorian growled.

"Now  _ I _ feel unsafe," Sorian hissed.

"Well, would you like a knife too?" Robin tilted his head inquisitively, eyes blinking slowly.

"Would I like a kni— no I wouldn't like a fucking knife! Where the hell would you even get one? We're in fucking prison!" Sorian seethed angrily, hand trembling as he held himself back from lashing out and grabbing Robin's neck. Robin tossed his head lightly, shifting his long hair to a difderent position.

"Well obviously I would have to  _ have _ a knife to give you a knife. I always keep at least 3 knives on me at all times, silly~"

"Wha- where the hell do you store them then?" Sorian asked incredelously. Robin smirked and, with a soft laugh, he lowered his eyes halfway, allowing his eyelashes to cast a soft and menacing shadow over his face. Sorian's eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking god. You  _ didn't _ ."

Robin's eyes gained a dark gleam, the room's atmosphere getting heavier and more humid as the seconds ticked bye. Sorian was distantly aware of the dull, growing fear that was rising inside of him.

"Oh, but I _did_, Soary. **Oh but I** **did**…"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ???


End file.
